


Вот придет Виктор

by Tenar30



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Autism Spectrum, Child Death, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Psychological Trauma, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: "Многие дети переживают горе так же, как сейчас Шерлок — создают себе воображаемых друзей, — говорит им детский психотерапевт на семейном совете. — В этом нет ничего страшного".Майкрофт в этом вовсе не уверен.Перевод фикаJ_Baillier.
Relationships: Holmes' Father & Sherlock Holmes, Mummy & Mycroft Holmes, Mycroft Holmes & Father, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mummy, Sherlock Holmes & Victor Trevor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Вот придет Виктор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait Till Victor Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278726) by [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



> В каноне разница в возрасте между Шерлоком и Майкрофтом составляет семь лет. Однако автор сократила ее на год для большей убедительности повествования. Шерлоку тут шесть лет, Майкрофту - двенадцать.

  


* * *

  


У Майкрофта день рождения, и родители хлопочут вовсю. Но даже несмотря на то, что свечей на торте ровно столько, сколько нужно, а все открытки адресованы Майкрофту, не он находится в центре внимания.

Это потому, что Шерлок сегодня возвращается домой, а Еврус не вернется никогда.

Они живут у тети Бет — пока, по крайней мере. Майкрофт не любит вспоминать ту ночь, когда сгорел дом. У него от этого такое чувство, что больше никогда нигде не будет безопасно, не совсем, не полностью.

Да и Шерлок, наверное, больше не будет таким наивным. Майкрофт знает, что сделала Еврус. Он видел рисунки, и иногда его больше всего пугало, что они могут стать явью. Взрослые не хотят верить во что-то плохое, когда это касается детей.

Дядя Руди отрезает ему кусок торта еще до того, как приедут все остальные. Задувать свечки, когда их только двое в комнате, кажется каким-то жульничеством. Дядя Руди говорит, это потому, что непонятно, как на свечки отреагирует Шерлок.

Никто теперь не знает, как Шерлок отреагирует на что угодно.

Майкрофт вместе с мамой навещал его в детском отделении. От него пытались скрыть то, что это была не просто детская палата — это была палата для детей, у которых не всё в порядке с головой. Майкрофта это не удивило. Шерлок всегда был слегка странным, но теперь стал совсем уж другим.

Раньше его было не заткнуть. Он ходил за Майкрофтом как привязанный и делал вид, что не понимает слов «Да замолчи уже» и «Отстань», потому что его настолько распирало от восторженного желания поделиться таким количеством всего, что он не в состоянии был удержаться. Привлечь его внимание могло всё, что угодно, и он с головой уходил в это на несколько дней, закатывая жуткие истерики, если кто-нибудь пытался заставить его заняться чем-то другим.

Торт есть Шерлок не будет. А если кто-то вдруг будет настаивать — поднимет крик, потому что терпеть не может, когда что-то смешано у него на тарелке, а взбитые сливки он вообще ненавидит больше всего на свете.

Он теперь, похоже, много чего ненавидит, гораздо больше, чем раньше. Он почти не говорит, просто сидит, раскачивается, и даже то, как он играет, Майкрофта расстраивает. Он тратит на игру вполовину меньше усилий, а часто и вовсе забрасывает то, чем занимался, и зарывается лицом в подушку, или обхватывает руками колени и утыкается в них подбородком — или стоит у окна, глядя на улицу.

Отец вчера разговаривал о нем с Майкрофтом.

— Мы поставили его кровать в твоей комнате. Вам, мальчики, лучше держаться теперь друг к другу поближе. Ему бывает страшно по ночам, поэтому хорошо бы ты был рядом, когда это случится. Может, почитаешь ему? Я слышал, как ты изображаешь разных животных, когда ему читаешь, у тебя замечательно получается, — с гордостью добавляет отец.

Этим они обычно и занимались вместе — читали книги. Майкрофт не говорит отцу, что Шерлок теперь предпочитает что-нибудь менее детское: он хочет листать книги о птицах, или о космосе, или о минералах, вместо того, чтобы слушать истории.

Майкрофт уже доедает свой кусок торта, когда снаружи слышится звук подъехавшей машины. Дядя Руди с ухмылкой похищает у него с тарелки последнюю ложку, и они идут в прихожую вместе с тетей Бет. Она открывает дверь.

Мама держит Шерлока на руках, а он настороженно оглядывает сад. В последнее время ему постоянно приходилось бывать во всяких странных местах, в том числе и в больнице. И вот еще одно место. Это не дом. У них будет дом, в Сурреее, но в нем уже не почувствуешь себя настолько в безопасности, как это было в Масгрейв-холле. Пожар научил Майкрофта, что потерять можно всё, что угодно, навсегда, даже то, что ты считал незыблемым убежищем.

Вместо того, чтобы уткнуться лицом в мамины волосы, как он всегда делал, когда нервничал или грустил, Шерлок держит спину совершенно ровно, и это выглядит так, словно он смотрит мимо них всех, в дом, сквозь дом, куда-то вдаль, куда взгляду человека проникнуть не дано. Взгляд на тысячи ярдов. Погруженный в себя. Именно так он и выглядел в больнице, очень явно бросаясь в глаза на фоне шума, который создавали другие дети, игравшие рядом.

Тетя Бет тянется погладить его по руке.

— Привет, малыш.

Шерлок кричит.

  


* * *

  


Жизнь более-менее входит в колею, но все еще далека от обычного порядка вещей. Отец каждый день мотается между домом тети Бет и Сурреем, где идет ремонт их нового дома. Мама помогает тете Бет по хозяйству и старается как можно больше времени проводить с Шерлоком. Майкрофт читает книги и выполняет те задания, которые ему прислали — он учится в частной школе, приезжает только на каникулы, но отец говорит, что надо бы ему немного побыть дома и что такому умному мальчику не составит труда наверстать пропущенное, когда он вернется.

Майкрофта постоянно грызет подспудное ощущение, что от него все ждут чего-то, но он не уверен, чего именно. Он пытается с Шерлоком играть, но тот предпочитает ходить в лес рядом с домом, чтобы играть самому, в одиночку. Иногда он напевает тот ужасный стишок, который Еврус силком в него затолкала, когда Виктор пропал, но для Шерлока это, похоже, никак не связано с тем, что его расстраивает; просто мелодия. Мама говорит, что от того лекарства, которое он принимает, ему становится гораздо лучше.

Мама водит Шерлока ко множеству врачей, к некоторым даже ездят в Лондон. Шерлок после этих визитов всегда возвращается домой вымотанный и злой, вырывается из машины как дикий зверь и бежит в лес, даже если уже стемнело.

— Может, ему хочется немножко побыть одному, — говорит тетя Бет. Она не уточняет, с чего бы это, но все и так знают. У Шерлока нет больше тенью за ним следующей сестры, которая отслеживает каждый его шаг, которая постоянно пытается заставить его что-то сделать, которая беспрерывно вмешивается в их с Виктором игру, хотя совершенно не понимает ее сути.

Еврус больше нет. С чего бы Шерлоку требовалось побыть одному? Он и так уже свободен.

Хорошо хоть, в лесу нет ничего опасного. Это природный заповедник. Майкрофт не любит ходить куда-то в потемках один. Он не понимает, как шестилетний мальчик может быть настолько храбрее него — а ведь считается, что он тут умный. Отец называет его рационалистом. Он посмотрел это слово в словаре, когда был в возрасте Шерлока. И вправду хорошее слово.

Вечером, за молоком с печеньем, он спрашивает маму, зачем Шерлоку так много докторов.

— Ну, незначительные проблемы мог бы и кто-то один решить, но с большими нужна уйма умных врачей.

— И как, помогает?

— На это мы и надеемся.

— А как ты узнаешь, помогло или нет?

Мама бросает взгляд на Шерлока, который читает книгу о динозаврах, шевеля губами, словно анализирует то, что видит. Он умеет читать простые слова; наименования динозавров пока для него сложноваты. Раньше, когда ему попадалось трудное слово, он всегда бежал к Майкрофту, но теперь он настолько погружен в себя, что едва замечает присутствие кого-то другого, если только его не заставляют бросить то, что он делал, и вместо этого заняться чем-то неприятным, например, чисткой зубов. Он всегда это терпеть не мог. Говорит, что это как будто тонешь.

— Мы просто увидим. Может, он будет больше похож на то, каким был.

По мнению Майкрофта, это ужасно неопределенно.

— А Еврус они могут помочь? — набирается смелости спросить он. Мама с папой явно избегают о ней говорить. Если Шерлоку нужно столько врачей, то Еврус нужно, наверное, раза в три больше.

У мамы слегка дрожат губы, когда она подносит чашку ко рту.

— Ох, Майки, любимый. Не стоит тебе беспокоиться о таких вещах. Ты за это не в ответе.

А за что он в ответе?

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет. Еврус — нет. Но, думаю, ты можешь очень помочь Шерлоку. Я уверена, что он тебя по-прежнему очень любит. Ему просто пришлось ужасно тяжело. Может, он просто больше не знает, как проводить с тобой время. Ты можешь ему с этим помочь.

Потом мама смотрит на часы, вздыхает и готовится к новому вечернему ритуалу: сначала поймать Шерлока, а потом заставить его, яростно извивающегося, вдохнуть лекарство. Это не совсем астма, от которой Майкрофту был нужен ингалятор, но отец говорит, что лечение очень похоже. Это из-за пожара. У Шерлока из-за него что-то с легкими, что долго не заживает.

  


* * *

  


— Не хочу я читать дурацкую книгу про кроликов! — заявляет Шерлок. — Ты _скучный_!

Майкрофт закатывает глаза и откладывает «Обитателей холмов». Может, книга и грустная немного, но ему нравится. Она не глянцевая, цветастая и жизнерадостная, как большинство детских книг. Она больше похожа на жизнь.

Это последняя попытка Майкрофта сделать то, о чем просила мама — провести время вместе с Шерлоком.

У них никогда не было много друзей, у него с Шерлоком. Майкрофт прекрасно ладил с другими детьми, но, как правило, еще лучше ладил со взрослыми, потому что другие дети… ну, глупые. Других детей и не было поблизости от Масгрейв-холла, и мама говорит, что это потому, что они с папой так поздно завели семью, и у их знакомых было не так уж много детей того же возраста, что и Шерлок. На самом деле причина, по которой у Шерлока не было друзей, заключалась в том, что другие дети обычно его слегка сторонились. Он не понимал, как себя с ними вести. Либо он слишком старался подружиться, либо случайно кого-то серьезно обижал и даже этого не замечал.

А потом в деревне появился Виктор. Это был тихий, незлобливый мальчик на год старше Шерлока. Они быстро стали неразлучны. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Шерлок был таким же, как другие дети, а Шерлок фонтанировал идеями для игр, которые, похоже, Виктору нравились. Пираты. Он был Рыжей Бородой, а Шерлок – Желтой Бородой. У них был свой собственный тайный клуб, куда больше никого не приглашали. Майкрофт как-то раз заметил, что было множество пиратских капитанов, которые могли бы к ним присоединиться — в основном потому, что Еврус умоляла его _заставить_ Шерлока с ней играть.

Но в дружбе Виктора и Шерлока другим не было места. Казалось, Виктор был лучшим, что с Шерлоком могло случиться — пока не стал худшим. И только потому, что Еврус его на дух не переносила. Никто не знает, почему она так жутко ревновала к нему Шерлока. Может просто потому, что Шерлок с Виктором были единственными детьми ее возраста, которых она знала. Она пугала людей даже больше, чем Шерлок, и после всех неудачных попыток найти Шерлоку товарищей для игр, которые не запирали бы его в шкафу и не обзывали разными словами, родители сдались. Она не ходила в детский сад, и Шерлок тоже не ходил.

Еврус заметила, что она не такая, как все. Она всё замечала. Она замечала, как о ней говорят взрослые. Она знала, какая она умная. Может, ее просто слишком оскорбило, что Шерлок выбрал себе друга, который был во всех отношениях гораздо посредственнее ее.

Доказать ничего не докажешь, но Майкрофт знает, что не все совпадения случайны и что факты просты: Еврус ненавидела Виктора. Виктор пропал.

Да, конечно, это могло быть и совпадением. Но потом Еврус попыталась убить Шерлока. Об этом трудно думать, потому что Майкрофту всегда первым делом приходит в голову, что так не бывает. Других детей как-то не ловят на попытках убить своих братьев или сестер. Майкрофт тоже умный — может, и не такой умный, как Еврус, но ему никогда не хотелось сделать что-то настолько ужасное.

И вот теперь Еврус больше никогда не вернется домой. И Майкрофт сомневается, что и Виктор когда-нибудь вернется.

— Куда это ты собрался? — спрашивает Майкрофт, когда Шерлок надевает ботинки и направляется к двери. Тетя Бет чистит картошку на кухне, так что она может даже и не заметить, что Шерлок снова улизнул.

— В лес.

— Что ты там делаешь, в лесу? Там же ничего нет, — раздраженно выговаривает Майкрофт.

— Там есть Виктор, — говорит Шерлок так, словно это должно быть для всех очевидно, и выскальзывает за дверь.

  


* * *

  


Несколько недель спустя Майкрофт тихонько проходит к своей постели, когда замечает, что Шерлок вовсе не спит, как ему положено — вместо этого он сидит на кровати, накрывшись с головой одеялом. Простыни у него голубые, так что свет, пробивающийся сквозь одеяло, тоже слегка голубоватый. Майкрофт слышит, как он там шепчет и хихикает.

Совсем как раньше. Так, как это было до того, как с Еврус всё так плохо кончилось. Майкрофт сидит, слушает и улыбается.

Может, мама права насчет докторов — нужно время на то, чтобы помогло то, чем они с Шерлоком занимаются. Может, это уже немножко помогает.

Он не скажет маме, что Шерлок играет вместо того, чтобы спать. Он берет книгу и читает полчаса, пока не решает, что им обоим пора ложиться.

Он подходит к кровати Шерлока, тыкает в светящийся холмик посредине.

— С кем ты разговариваешь?

Шерлок замолкает, потом свет под одеялом гаснет и из-под него высовывается кудрявая голова.

— Ни с кем.

— Ладно. Но сейчас нам всё равно пора спать.

Шерлок падает головой на подушку, натягивает одеяло до самого уха. Он не говорит «Спокойной ночи», как всегда говорил Майкрофту по вечерам. Но это не делает Майкрофта менее счастливым от того, что он услышал.

Он даже не сердится, что Шерлок стащил у него фонарик без спроса. Он даже решает, что пусть он останется у Шерлока еще ненадолго.

Он возвращается в свою постель. В окно ярко светит луна.

В тусклом, холодном свете Майкрофт видит, что фонарик лежит именно там, где он его и оставил — на прикроватной тумбочке.

  


* * *

  


Майкрофт устал выслушивать, как мама и папа воюют с Шерлоком за столом. Он стал очень разборчиво и подозрительно относиться к еде с тех пор, как Еврус взяла в моду обманом подсовывать ему всякую гадость, выдавая ее за что-то съедобное. Ее, казалось, очаровывала его реакция — чем хуже было Шерлоку, тем счастливее становилась Еврус.

Это было ужасно.

Теперь Шерлок не ест ничего, что не было приготовлено или вынуто из упаковки у него на глазах.

— Мне не обязательно есть. Виктор так сказал. Он же не ест, — заявляет Шерлок, когда Майкрофт интересуется, почему он даже не притронулся к конфетам, которыми их угостила тетя Бет. Мама даже рассердилась слегка из-за этого, потому что Шерлок еще не пообедал нормально.

— Я видел, как Виктор много чего ест, — говорит Майкрофт. Виктор совершенно точно не был худышкой, но Майкрофт не будет тыкать в это пальцем, потому что в этом и сам на него похож.

— Но теперь ему не надо, — торжествующе заявляет Шерлок, хватает деревянный меч, к которому не прикасался с тех пор, как пропал Виктор, и убегает с ним в лес.

  


* * *

  


— Мне надоело, что он вечно где-то шастает в потемках, — говорит отец. — Нужно уже наконец ввести в доме какую-то дисциплину, Милли, — обращается он к маме.

Она кивает и поворачивается к Майкрофту, который заканчивает делать домашнюю работу в гостиной, так как рядом с камином тепло и уютно.

— Скоро он в школу пойдет? — спрашивает Майкрофт. Ходили разговоры, что Шерлок может пропустить первый класс и сразу пойти во второй, раз уж он такой умный, но это было до того, как всё это случилось. Теперь даже Майкрофт уже какое-то время не ходит в школу. Может, если Шерлок пойдет в школу, то и он сможет вернуться в Хэрроу. Ему нравится дома с мамой и папой, но приятно было бы не думать всё время о Еврус и Викторе. Мама с папой такие грустные и так волнуются, что Майкрофт чувствует себя неуклюжим и каким-то бесполезным.

Но больше всего он хочет вернуться в школу потому, что здесь что-то неладно. Он не может понять, в доме дело, или в лесе вокруг него, или еще в чем-то, но что-то тут определенно _не так_.

Это всякие мелочи. Мелочи, которых не должно быть. Например, звук шагов по полу, когда Шерлок уже почти лежит в постели. Или вот еще, когда Шерлок очень сильно разозлился на маму, дверь захлопнулась у нее прямо перед носом. Она, наверное, думает, что это Шерлок ее захлопнул, но в той комнате, куда прибежал Шерлок, был Майкрофт, а он видел, что рядом с дверью никого и близко не было.

Шерлок говорит о Викторе так, как будто тот еще жив. Майкрофт не считает, что в этом есть что-то странное, но это тревожно, потому что может быть признаком того, что с братом что-то неладно, а мама с папой не воспринимают это всерьез.

— Вот и хорошо, что он говорит о Викторе. Это значит, что он как-то осознает всё для себя. Может он однажды и о Еврус начнет говорить. Но до этого нам не следует его подталкивать.

Майкрофт возражает, что он хочет не того, чтобы Шерлок _начал_ о ком-то говорить, а _прекратил_ говорить о людях, которые не вернутся.

Раньше мама всегда ему напоминала, что Виктор пропал, а не умер, но потом начались ночные заморозки, и казалось совершенно невероятным, что маленький мальчик сможет выжить где-то там один. А если он был не один, значит, кто-то его похитил, а Майкрофт прочел достаточно газет, чтобы понимать, что такие вещи хорошо не кончаются.

Теперь же мама ничего не говорит.

— Он слишком маленький, чтобы разбираться в балансе вероятностей, Майки, — произносит она и слегка взъерошивает ему волосы. — Раз Виктора пока никто не нашел, то для него он жив. Если его разубеждать, это может выйти боком. Его это травмирует. Когда-нибудь он поймет, но на это нужно время.

— Но можно же по крайней мере сказать ему, что Виктора нет _здесь_? — спрашивает Майкрофт. — Что на самом деле его нет тут, в доме.

Мама хмурится.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Майкрофт рассказывает ей кое-что из того, о чем беспрерывно твердит ему Шерлок. Что у Виктора должна быть своя тарелка за столом. Что Майкрофт не должен сидеть в кресле возле окна в их спальне, потому что там любит сидеть Виктор.

— Думаю, нам стоит поговорить об этом с доктором Хизер, спросить, как нам себя вести, — говорит наконец мама.

  


* * *

  


Доктор Хизер приглашает их всех к себе в кабинет на Харли-стрит на то, что она назвала семейным советом. Хизер — это ее имя, а фамилия Харпер. Майкрофту она не нравится. Она разговаривает с детьми свысока, особенно с ним.

Шерлоку она тоже не нравится, хотя отец говорит, что она настоящий мастер своего дела. Какого дела?

Все стены у нее увешаны бросающимися в глаза дипломами. Кембридж. Майкрофт видел фотографии Кембриджа у родителей в альбомах. Ему тоже хочется пойти туда учиться, хотя и не по медицинской части, как доктор Харпер.

Он бы предпочел стать премьер-министром.

— Многие дети переживают горе так же, как сейчас Шерлок — создают себе воображаемых друзей, — говорит маме доктор Хизер. — В этом нет ничего страшного.

Шерлок играет с ракушками, которые он нашел на дне коробки с лего, укладывая их друг на друга и пытаясь выстроить башню, но она всегда рушится. Он принимается строить снова, и снова, и снова, словно ожидая какого-то другого результата. 

Майкрофт задумывается, не обстоит ли так дело и с Виктором — что каждый день он просыпается с надеждой, что всё будет хорошо, что Виктор позвонит в дверь и позовет его на улицу играть. И каждый день, когда уже темнеет, а он так и не появляется, Шерлок принимается его искать. Всё это повторяется и повторяется, как в замкнутом круге, неизменно заканчиваясь разочарованием.

— И что же, нам нужно ему потакать, притворяться вместе с ним?

— Я знаю, это может быть неприятно, даже как-то нелепо, — говорит доктор Хизер, понизив голос, хотя в этом нет необходимости, так как Майкрофт уверен, что Шерлок совершенно не слушает. — Это будет продолжаться до тех пор, пока ему требуется, а когда он сможет всё это осознать и принять, прекратится само собой.

Затем она поворачивается к Майкрофту и наклоняется так, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне.

— Ты замечательный брат, так о нем беспокоишься, — говорит доктор. — Когда из нашей жизни кто-то уходит, разные дети и взрослые ведут себя по-разному. Шерлок вот так вот привыкает к отсутствию Виктора, да и Еврус тоже, — заговорщицки шепчет она, наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок монотонно, гипнотически строит свою башню.

Майкрофт хочет ей сказать, что Виктор никуда не _уходил_ — кто-то, наверное, его забрал, или с ним что-то случилось, — и что Майкрофт прекрасно знает, что Виктор уже, наверное, умер, и что ему самому уже двенадцать и он вполне в состоянии понять это слово — _умер_. Но он, в конце концов, не говорит ничего, потому что доктор Хизер, наверное, просто старалась не расстроить Шерлока. Он обычно понимает куда больше, чем думают взрослые.

— Если этот воображаемый друг дает ему указания или команды, которые, на твой взгляд, опасны, тогда тебе нужно дать об этом знать. А если это что-то безобидное, когда он просто играет сам с собой и притворяется Виктором, я бы не стала ему противоречить. Задавай вопросы, может, указывай иногда на логические дыры в его рассуждениях, но имей в виду, что для него это может быть очень важно. Ты говорил, что он пытался найти Виктора, хотел в этом помочь. Так он справляется с тем, что у него ничего не вышло.

И что же это Шерлок мог сделать, чтобы помочь? Ему всего шесть лет. Разве искать пропавших детей — это не то, чем должны заниматься взрослые?

— Шерлок? — спрашивает доктор Хизер. — Ты не мог бы сюда подойти?

Он смотрит на нее, потом снова на книгу, которую вытащил с узкой полки в углу. Книга про слонов. Когда он не делает ни малейшего попозновения к ним всем приблизиться, доктор Хизер сама к нему подходит и присаживается на корточки.

— Можно я тебя спрошу кое о чем, Шерлок?

Он не отвечает, но закрывает книгу.

— Ты играл с Виктором?

Он кивает.

— Он хорошо к тебе относится?

— Он мой друг, — бормочет Шерлок, и Майкрофт едва может разобрать слова.

— А когда ты в последний раз его видел, Шерлок?

— Когда ел хлопья.

Кто-то пнул Майкрофта под столом за завтраком. Он был уверен, что это Шерлок, потому что отец, сидевший напротив, вряд ли бы такое сделал. Вот только Шерлок сидел на другом конце стола.

Шерлок ничего больше не говорит, но тут Майкрофт не выдерживает:

— Мне это не нравится.

Доктор Хизер встает и возвращается к стоящим полукругом стульям. Шерлок стоит поодаль, отчего кажется, будто он изгнан и одинок.

— Что тебе не нравится? — спрашивает у Майкрофта доктор Хизер.

— То, что он говорит о Викторе так, словно тот находится в доме.

Мама кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Я знаю, Майки, это трудно. Виктор был и твоим другом, но Шерлок через многое прошел, и мы должны ему помочь, как говорит доктор Хизер.

Семейный совет заканчивается, и пока папа ходит за машиной, мама велит Майкрофту сводить Шерлока в туалет, потому что ехать далеко.

Он ждет у раковины, пока Шерлок занят своими делами. Когда они собираются уходить, Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд, глаза его сощурены. Полны решимости. И злости.

— Виктор вовсе не твой друг. Он с тобой больше не водится, потому что ты хочешь, чтобы он убрался, — обвиняюще говорит Шерлок.

— Неправда, — защищается Майкрофт, но это бесполезно, потому что Шерлок, похоже, всё-таки всё слушал на семейном совете. 

И он теперь, наверное, знает, что Майкрофта это пугает — то, что взрослые называют воображаемым другом.

Это больно — то, что сказал сейчас Шерлок, потому что в его устах слова Майкрофта звучат так, словно произнесла их Еврус, которая хотела, чтобы брат принадлежал лишь ей одной. Майкрофт знает, что он не такой — он _хочет_ , чтобы у Шерлока были друзья, _настоящие_ друзья!

Он пытается взять Шерлока за руку, потому что именно это мама ему, наверное, и скажет сделать, когда они будут переходить улицу по пути к автостоянке.

Шерлок резко вырывается.

— Не будет он держаться подальше просто потому, что это ты так сказал. Погоди, вот придет Виктор!

  


* * *

  


Тем вечером мама с тетей Бет сидят вместе за бутылкой вина, и Майкрофту слышно, как отец стучит по клавиатуре. Ему нужно очень тщательно рассчитать, во сколько обойдется покупка вещей для нового дома, потому что страховая компания до сих пор не выплатила компенсацию за Масгрейв-холл.

Шерлок занимается бог-знает-чем в их общей спальне. Разговаривает с воздухом, наверное.

Майкрофт всё сидит в гостиной, смотрит что-то по телевизору — то, что родители считают подходящим не только для взрослых. Он знает, что тянет время, чтобы не ложиться. Он даже знает, почему. В последнее время из-за этих больших окон в комнате и высоких потолков он себя чувствует по вечерам одиноким, и ему куда страшнее, чем бывало раньше в темноте.

В одиннадцать отец откладывает журнал и, зевнув, снимает очки для чтения.

— Майки, — начинает он, и, собственно, больше ничего говорить и не нужно.

Майкрофт встает с дивана, выключает пультом телевизор и идет чистить зубы. Лампочка в ванной вспыхивает и гаснет. Он говорит об этом маме, та отвечает, что не знает, где у тети Бет хранятся запасные, поэтому сегодня он может взять из своей тумбочки фонарик и воспользоваться им.

Он включает весь верхний свет в коридоре, когда идет в их с Шерлоком спальню.

В комнате темно, если не считать слабого света, падающего из коридора, когда Майкрофт открыл дверь.

Шерлок стоит перед большим эркером на другом конце комнаты. Ладонь его прижата к стеклу. Дождь хлещет в окно и сбегает по нему потоками, а темнота, снаружи окружающая дом, кажется непроницаемой.

Майкрофт готов уже шагнуть вперед, как вдруг замечает легкое движение в левом нижнем углу окна, рядом с тем местом, где стоит Шерлок.

Дождь всё размывает, но выглядит это как маленькая ладонь там, снаружи, пальцы растопырены и прижаты к стеклу точно в том же месте, где и рука Шерлока внутри.

— Рыжая Борода, Желтая Борода, Синяя Борода, — шепчет Шерлок дождю и темноте.

Сердце у Майкрофта бешено стучит в ушах. Теперь, когда больше ничего не движется, он не может разобрать, есть ли что-то за окном, что прикасается к стеклу. Он кусает губы, входит и быстро хлопает ладонью по выключателю. Спальню заливает теплым желтым светом.

Шерлок вздрагивает и отшатывается от окна.

Майкрофт застыл в дверях, ожидая, что страх вот-вот ослабит свою хватку. Они в доме, они в безопасности; ему видно всю комнату, в ней нет ничего, кроме дождя и голых веток, стучащих в окно снаружи. Он подходит к ближайшему окну и так резко задергивает шторы, что кольца на карнизе слегка взвизгивают. Он задергивает шторы на всех окнах, оставляя большой эркер напоследок, и закрывает глаза, чтобы не было соблазна выглянуть наружу, пока опускается ткань.

Шерлок садится на кровать, подтягивает колени к подбородку, лицом утыкается в сомкнутые руки.

Майкрофт думает о докторе Хизер, и маме, и отце. Взрослые явно задают неправильные вопросы. Они стараются поддержать, стараются подыграть. Но никто не задает _трудных_ вопросов.

Он подходит к Шерлоку, но не прикасается к нему. Ореол кудряшек, венчающий натянутую как струну фигуру его младшего брата, слегка подрагивает, и Майкрофт понимает, что он плачет. После пожара он так и не плакал. Ни разу. Майкрофт слышал, как мама с папой обсуждали это между собой, говорили, что Шерлок больше не знает, как это делать, что его чувства по отношению ко всему пугающе сильны — _слишком_ сильны для него. По идее, тут и должны помочь лекарства, но первый раз, когда Майкрофт увидел Шерлока под действием таблеток, был ужасен. Это было в больнице. Он сидел там, привалившись к стене, словно тряпичная кукла, обмякший и безмолвный.

И вот теперь он плачет в первый раз после всего, а у Майкрофта совсем нет ощущения, что что-то изменилось к лучшему.

— Шерлок? Шерлок, кто такой Синяя Борода?

— Не ты, — всхлипывает Шерлок и вытирает нос тыльной стороной ладони. _Гадость какая_.

— А кто тогда? Кто-то приходит к дому и тебя пугает? Забирается по лозе и заглядывает в окно?

— Нет, — раздраженно отвечает Шерлок. Он хватает одеяло и натягивает на голову.

Майкрофт не будет снова спрашивать, был ли кто-то за окном. Он слишком боится ответа.

— Почему я не могу быть Синей Бородой? — спрашивает он вместо этого. Он стаскивает одеяло у Шерлока с головы. Лицо у него красное, но теперь он выглядит спокойнее. Одеяло всегда играло в этом существенную роль: зарыться в него — это, похоже, одна из немногих вещей, способных предотвратить надвигающийся срыв.

— Виктор сказал, что Синяя Борода будет моим другом, когда он уйдет. Но я не хочу, чтобы он уходил, — жалуется Шерлок и снова принимается плакать.

Майкрофт садится с ним рядом на кровать. К его удивлению, Шерлок слегка к нему прижимается.

— Не хочу, чтобы он уходил, — рыдает он.

Майкрофту осточертели взрослые и их дурацкие советы.

— Есть же, наверное, реальные люди, которые захотят быть твоими друзьями. Нам просто нужно их найти.

— Я не хочу быть один! Виктор тоже один, а ты пытаешь заставить его уйти. Вот мама разрешила бы ему остаться.

— Мама думает, что Виктора вообще здесь нет, Шерлок. Никто не знает, где он.

Шерлок смотрит на него, сердито нахмурившись; ресницы слиплись от слез. Он встает, одеяло падает на пол.

Он вытягивает руку, указывая пальцем на эркер.

— Он был _прямо там_ , пока ты его не спугнул!

  


* * *

  


— По-моему, кто-то пакостит в доме, — говорит Майкрофт, сглотнув застрявший в горле комок нервозности.

Отец поднимает глаза от упаковки малярных кистей. Он опять собирается в новый дом. Мама отправилась с тетей Бет за покупками. До их возвращения ему уезжать не положено.

— Как пакостит? — уточняет отец. Он идет на кухню, роется там в поисках термоса.

Майкрофт идет за ним следом.

— Я думаю, что может кто-то пошутить решил или что-то в этом роде. Жестоко пошутить. Может, какие-то ребята из деревни. Может, Шерлок играл с ними в лесу и обозлил их, как всегда.

Вид у отца скептический.

— И что же, по-твоему, они натворили?

— Притворялись Виктором, — говорит Майкрофт.

Отец вскидывает голову, чтобы на него взглянуть, и губы его сердито сжимаются.

— Откуда им знать о Викторе? В газетах его имени ни разу не упоминали.

— Шерлок мог упомянуть.

Хмурый взгляд отца смягчается, смывается, словно тонкая линия на мокром песке.

— Может, ты и прав, парень. Это жестоко, если они и правда этим занимаются — дразнят мальчика, которому и так досталось. Мы не знаем никого в деревне. Можно спросить у Бет, но сомневаюсь, что она знает все семьи с детьми в этих краях.

Отец упирается ладонями в кухонный стол. Потом оба одновременно поворачивают головы к входной двери, которая открывается, показывая маму и тетю Бет, несущих полные сумки из Теско.

— Ну вот что: когда он в следующий раз направится в лес, ты можешь пойти за ним проследить, — заговорщицки предлагает отец. — Будем иметь хоть какое-то представление об этих поганцах — и уже будет легче найти их родителей.

  


* * *

  


Мама запрещает Шерлоку ходить в лес с наступлением темноты. Шерлок швыряется вещами, попадая ей по подбородку игрушечным поездом. В наказание ему на несколько дней запрещают выходить на улицу.

С этих пор днем Шерлок, словно кошка, пытается выскользнуть наружу через входную дверь, которую кто-нибудь по забывчивости оставит открытой: выжидает в прихожей, готовый к бегству.

— Этот мальчик одержим, — смеется тетя Бет. — Что он вообще там делает?

— Ты слышал тетю Бет, мой хороший? — спрашивает мама. — Во что ты играешь, когда ходишь в лес?

— В пиратов, — отвечает Шерлок, щекой прижимаясь к окну гостиной. Он тоскливо смотрит на дождь, который превращает сад в грязное месиво. Отец повесил на дубе качели; Шерлок на них даже не садится. А вот Майкрофт иногда сидит. Временами они раскачиваются чуть сильнее, чем их может толкнуть ветер, и Шерлок смеется.

Мама смотрит на Майкрофта. Она, наверное, думает, что это хорошо — что Шерлок вновь вернулся к своей излюбленной фантазии. Она, наверное, считает, что если снова стал Желтой Бородой, то это шаг к преодолению всего плохого, что случилось.

Майкрофт, однако, вовсе не уверен, что это хорошо.

— Вот дьявольская сила! — говорит мама. — У меня яйца кончились. Харрисоны, которые живут там дальше по дороге, на прошлой неделе мне сказали, что можно к ним прийти и взять немного прямо из курятника, и даже место показали. Ты не против, если я быстро туда сбегаю? — спрашивает она Майкрофта.

Шерлока нет в комнате, наверное, в спальню пошел дуться. У него это отлично получается. Часами может это делать.

— Да, мама, — говорит Майкрофт, выкладывая еще один брусочек Дженги. Он весь день читал, и слова уже начали превращаться в бесконечных буквенных червячков. Он не очень любит Дженгу, но это единственная игра, которая есть у тети Бет. Все их с Шерлоком игры пропали, сгорели вместе с домом.

— Не хочу тебя посылать, потому что ты не знаешь, какие яйца выбрать, и не хочу, чтобы ты подцепил куриных блох.

— Ладно, мама.

Она, похоже, не решается идти, хотя до фермы Харрисонов всего минут десять ходьбы. Она бросает взгляд вглубь дома, хотя оттуда, где она стоит, видно только лестницу и больше ничего.

— Ты же за ним присмотришь, да?

Майкрофт не желает походить на попугая, повторяющего одно и то же, поэтому просто кивает. Его башня опрокидывается, кусочки рушатся на пол с таким грохотом, что он вздрагивает. Шерлок терпеть не может Дженгу; он впадает в полную прострацию, когда башня разваливается. Он любит порядок, контроль и привычную схему. Ему нравится знать, что случится и когда. Нельзя так просто взять и вытащить его куда-нибудь. Хуже всего, когда приходится срочно идти к врачу. Единственное, о чем мама не скажет ему заранее — так это о визите к стоматологу, потому что он впадет в панику, завопит и спрячется в ту же секунду, как будет упомянут зубной врач.

— Нет в Шерлоке ничего _ненормального_ , — объяснил отец однажды Майкрофту, — он просто немного отличается от всех нас.

Если он просто отличается, то почему тогда его поместили в эту палату для детей, у которых не все в порядке с головой? Он спросил об этом маму, и она сказала, чтобы он так не говорил.

— Это просто-напросто палата для детей в больнице.

Они что, думают, что он совсем тупой? Отец его школьного товарища Джошуа Уишоу покончил с собой, когда ему и Майкрофту было восемь лет, и это, конечно, плохо и даже ужасно, но никто не запирал Джошуа в таком месте.

А вот с Еврус определенно что-то не так. Прямо совсем не так. Шерлок не злой и не жестокий, как она, вовсе нет.

Майкрофт не любит думать о Еврус. Ему не нравится думать о том, что на самом деле он не очень-то любит свою младшую сестру. Она _жуткая_.

Мама надевает дождевик и резиновые сапоги.

— Ты такой умница, Майкрофт. Так мне помогаешь.

Непонятно, чем же он помогает, сидя на диване и глядя на Дженгу.

У мамы нет ключа от дома: тетя Бет потеряла второй запасной, и единственный оставшийся — у отца. Мама оставляет дверь незапертой, выходит под дождь и скрывается из виду, пока идет по садовой дорожке.

Майкрофт внимательно прислушивается. Шагов не слышно, как играет — тоже. Да, Шерлок точно еще дуется. Майкрофт решает воспользоваться моментом и быстро сходить в туалет, но когда он моет руки, то слышит, как входная дверь сначала открывается, а потом с грохотом захлопывается.

Он бежит в гостиную — и успевает увидеть мелькнувшую за кустами копну Шерлоковых каштановых кудрей. Майкрофт ругается нехорошим словом, чуть не падает, запнувшись о собственные шнурки при попытке быстро натянуть ботинки, и бежит так быстро, как только может, вниз по ступенькам, потом туда, где он последний раз увидел этого паршивца.

Мама очень, очень рассердится, но когда Майкрофт поймает Шерлока, он рассердится первым! Но по крайней мере, это может раскрыть тайну того, чем Шерлок занимается, когда уходит в лес. Отец же ведь велел Майкрофту пойти за ним, чтобы выяснить, почему он как одержимый торчит в лесу столько времени?

Дождь ледяной, а они оба без пальто. Надо быстрее найти Шерлока. Он, уже запыхавшись, бежит по тропинке, обогнувшей дом сзади и уходящей вглубь заповедника, и то и дело оглядывается на темный, мокрый от дождя лес по обе стороны. Он вздрагивает, когда с ветки вспархивает вдруг дикий голубь.

Здесь до странности тихо; даже у дождя здесь такой звук, будто его громкость специально прикрутили.

Он замирает на месте, когда слышит смех. Это Шерлок, где-то рядом. Затем раздается другой голос — или, по крайней мере, Майкрофт думает, что голос. Знакомый, но слышатся только обрывки слов, так что опознать его он не может.

— Шерлок! — кричит он так громко, как только может. Никто не отвечает.

Где-то поблизости хрустит ветка. Майкрофт разворачивается, перепрыгивает через узкую канаву рядом с тропинкой и направляется туда, откуда, как ему кажется, донесся звук. Он зигзагами пробирается через густую поросль ивняка и, наконец, замечает впереди маленькую движущуюся фигуру.

— Шерлок! — кричит он. — Подожди меня!

К его удивлению, движущаяся фигура останавливается. Он протискивается в какой-то просвет в кустах, и вот Шерлок, прямо тут, стоит на крохотной полянке. Свитер у него весь мокрый, как и кардиган у Майкрофта. Оба они уже дрожат.

— Майкрофт, смотри! — восторженно восклицает Шерлок, указывая на поваленное дерево неподалеку.

Там ничего нет, кроме дождя и ветра.

Майкрофт хватает его за запястье и тащит обратно к дому.

— Там ничего нет, — говорит он. — Мама будет ужасно сердиться.

Шерлок начинает вырываться, выкручивая руку из захвата.

— Нет! Я хочу остаться!

Майкрофт останавливается, присаживается на корточки и смотрит своему младшему брату в глаза.

— Ты весь промок, и я тоже, и скоро уже стемнеет. Здесь ничего нет!

Он больше не хочет так жить. Он не хочет целыми днями думать о Викторе Треворе, потому что Шерлок никак его не отпустит. Он встает и продолжает тащить Шерлока обратно к тете Бет.

— Как ты не понимаешь?! Его больше нет, он, наверное, уже умер! — вопит он Шерлоку, когда тот нарочно обмякает на его руке и волочится по земле, как неживой, и Майкрофту становится еще труднее двигаться вперед.

Глаза у Шерлока расширяются от гнева, он внезапно снова обретает контроль над мышцами и пинает Майкрофта ногой, но не настолько сильно, чтобы это было больно.

— Он не умер, а ты _мерзкий_! Он _здесь_! Он здесь, и в доме, и в воде!

Майкрофт останавливается. Он устал. Он до смерти _устал_ сидеть дома, и бояться, и прислушиваться, особенно когда мама с папой ничего не принимают всерьез.

— Ну откуда он здесь? Я его не вижу. На том дереве его не было. Как бы он здесь оказался? Он же никогда не был у тети Бет. Откуда бы он знал, как сюда добраться? Зачем ему оставаться в лесу, а не постучаться в дверь? И зачем бы он пришел сюда, а не отправился к себе домой, к своим маме и папе?

— Я могу его найти. Я всегда могу его найти. Он хочет, чтобы я его нашел.

Майкрофт чувствует какое-то стеснение в груди. Он сидит на камне, держит Шерлока за плечи. Как можно заставить шестилетнего ребенка понять, что он не виноват в том, что случилось с Виктором, и что он за это не в ответе?

От порыва ветра вздрагивает куст ежевики рядом с ними. Ветер кажется гораздо холоднее, чем раньше. У них, наверное, уже гипотермия. Хорошее слово. Майкрофт его видел в книге по медицине в отцовском кабинете до того, как всё сгорело.

Когда внезапно налетевший порыв ветра замирает, оказывается, что на самом деле ветер дует в противоположном направлении. Тихо. Ни пения птиц, ни шелеста листьев, ни отдаленного гула машин. Волосы у Майкрофта на затылке встают дыбом.

У Шерлока по лицу расплывается широкая улыбка.

— Виктор! — кричит он и вырывается у Майкрофта из рук. Майкрофт изрекает еще одно очень плохое слово и пускается в погоню.

Шерлок быстрый, но у Майкрофта длиннее ноги, и он ухитряется не упускать своего младшего брата из виду, пока они продираются через лес. Он пытается запомнить какие-то приметы, чтобы найти потом дорогу домой, но трудно одновременно пытаться уследить за Шерлоком и решить, какие приметы полезнее всего.

Через, наверное, всего пару минут, но по ощущениям гораздо дольше, когда его легким уже категорически не хватает воздуха, Майкрофт вынужден притормозить, Шерлок же продолжает мчаться — вниз, по крутому, заросшему мхом берегу к пруду.

— Шерлок, _стой_! — кричит он.

Шерлок не останавливается. Он бежит, мелко семеня, до самой кромки воды, потом разворачивается к нему лицом. Майкрофт останавливается в нескольких шагах от него, не зная, что теперь делать. Ему боится, что при попытке Шерлока схватить тот может случайно упасть.

— Пожалуйста, перестань. Мы можем поговорить с мамой о Викторе. Можем ставить для него тарелку на стол. Можем делать всё, что ты хочешь. Только пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пошли со мной домой.

Он медленно делает шаг вперед, но, не успев опомниться, шлепается на пятую точку прямо на грязный травяной склон.

— Ты мне не веришь, — говорит Шерлок. — Но мы тебе покажем!

Майкрофт пытается подняться, но внезапно что-то ударяет его в грудь, с такой силой, что чуть не вышибает дух. Он поднимается на ноги — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлок входит в воду.

— Шерлок, _не надо_! — кричит Майкрофт и бежит к пруду, слегка оскальзываясь. Вода черная, неподвижная и кажется бездонной.

Шерлок делает еще один шаг, а потом без малейшего звука уходит под воду. Черная вода поглощает его целиком.

Майкрофт что-то кричит, возможно даже не слова, срывает с себя кардиган и бросается в воду. В том месте, где исчез Шерлок, дно уходит у него из-под ног, и он тут же тоже окунается с головой. Он отчаянно выгребает наверх, кашляя и стараясь держать голову над водой. Джинсы у него намокли и отяжелели, но он же знает, что умеет плавать, и даже нырять. В школе он нырял с пятиметровой вышки.

Шерлока нигде не видно. Он зажимает нос, делает мощный гребок, наклоняется головой вперед и ныряет. Открывать глаза под водой неприятно. Но если не открыть, то как он найдет Шерлока? По крайней мере, от этой воды не щиплет глаза, как от морской или от хлорированной в бассейне.

Он погружается глубже, пока в легких есть еще воздух. Смотрит налево, направо, на мгновение зависнув в толще воды, поглощенный мутной пустотой, искажающей звук.

А затем видит — смутные контуры маленькой руки в отдалении. Один гребок — и он вцепляется в нее так крепко, что, кажется, хрустят кости. Он, не теряя времени, начинает грести вверх, но что-то вдруг тянет его вниз. Он опускает взгляд, подозревая, что или он сам, или Шерлок запутались ногой в водорослях или старой веревке.

То, что он видит, чуть не заставляет его разжать пальцы от потрясения: там еще одна рука, маленькая, детская, и она держит Шерлока за ногу. В темноте кажется, что она излучает холодный белый свет, тусклый, как угасающий в камине уголек. Кожа бледная, голубовато-белая, и сеточка вен на поверхности заметна слишком сильно, чтобы производить впечатление естественности. Рука — это всё, что ему видно. Мутная вода скрывает остальную часть того, кто — или что — пытается утащить Шерлока.

Майкрофт гребет свободной рукой изо всех сил, но ничего не выходит — их затягивает в глубину.

Он закрывает глаза.

 _Отпусти. Пожалуйста, отпусти_ , думает он. _Пусть он живет. Ты не можешь его держать. Помоги ему освободиться._

Легкие у него горят, весь набранный на поверхности кислород кончился. Он сейчас утонет. Ему двенадцать лет, и он сейчас утонет, потому что не смог спасти своего брата.

Он стискивает ладошку Шерлока обеими руками и разворачивается головой вниз, так что смотрит теперь прямо на дно. Затем использует оставшийся воздух, чтобы произнести последние слова.

— _Отпусти его_ , Виктор! — кричит он изо всех сил, и голос в собственных ушах звучит совсем чужим, исковерканным и заглушенным водой.

Черные точки мелькают у него перед глазами, и он не может больше.

И тут его вдруг перестаёт так страшно тащить в глубину, и он чувствует себя легче воздуха. Он устремляется вверх, и Шерлок с ним рядом. Вот он, воздух. Он судорожно втягивает его в себя, глоток за глотком, и выкашливает мутную воду.

Он так и держит Шерлока мертвой хваткой. Он гребет, и гребет, и гребет, и умудряется добраться до берега. Выталкивает Шерлока — бледного и безжизненного — в камыши, растущие у самой воды. Тяжеловесно вываливается на берег, встает на четвереньки и перекатывает Шерлока на спину.

Губы у него голубые, лицо бледное как смерть. В прилипших к голове кудрях ряска и шматки грязи. В груди ни малейшего движения.

Мистер Эйнсли их кое-чему научил в прошлом семестре. Оказание помощи при остановке дыхания. Что-то там про тридцать и два. Слезы ползут у него по щекам, паника холодными щупальцами стискивает грудь, пока Майкрофт пытается вспомнить. Он хочет, чтобы тут были мама с папой, но тут никого нет, кроме него, а Шерлок _умер!_

Потом он вспоминает, что делали пожарные. Так вот что: надавить на грудь и вдохнуть воздух в легкие. Тридцать раз надавить и два раза вдохнуть. _Тридцать и два_.

Он принимается за дело. Насколько сильно нужно жать, может, он кости какие-то сломает? Стоя на коленях, он кладет ладони Шерлоку на грудь и толкает, тридцать раз, быстро, _быстро_.

Слегка откашливается, делает глубокий вдох и вдувает воздух Шерлоку в рот. На втором вдохе он вспоминает, что говорил мистер Эйнсли — что нужно зажать нос.

Он толкает ладонями в грудь, тридцать раз. Втягивает воздух, выдыхает его, и после второго раза Шерлок выкашливает ему воду из пруда прямо в лицо и начинает дышать. Майкрофт хлопает его по щеке, встряхивает за плечи, выкрикивает его имя, раз, другой, третий, и наконец глаза у Шерлока открываются. Вид у него недоуменный.

— Майкоф? — Так он называл Майкрофта, когда был совсем маленький.

— Да, — говорит Майкрофт и плачет, потому что он так счастлив, и так страшно напугался, и что-то еще, и всё это слилось воедино. Он втягивает Шерлока к себе на колени и крепко обнимает.

— Я тебе верю, — шепчет он в мокрые кудряшки. — Теперь я тебе верю. Виктор был там, в воде, и он тебя отпустил.

 _И тебе тоже нужно его отпустить_ , хочет сказать Майкрофт, но все его прежние попытки заставить своего маленького брата одуматься были пропущены мимо ушей.

Шерлок упирается ладошками ему в футболку и отстраняется. Смотрит на него, нахмурившись.

— Кто такой Виктор?

Брови у Майкрофта поднимаются сами собой.

— Ты не помнишь?

Шерлок качает головой. Он не врет. Он никогда не врет. Он не понимает, зачем вообще люди это делают. Он всегда такой честный, что других детей это отталкивает.

Майкрофт, прикусив губу, с трудом поднимается на ноги, не выпуская из рук дрожащего Шерлока. Тот обхватывает его руками за шею. Майкрофт ухитряется наклониться и подхватить с земли свой кардиган, и он быстро закутывает в него Шерлока. Он остался в одной футболке, но не имеет ни малейшего значения, насколько он замерз — единственное, что имеет значение, это то, что всё закончилось, и они могут вернуться домой, сесть перед камином и согреться. Мама будет сердиться, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

— Шерлок? — тихо спрашивает он, когда им удается выбраться наверх. — А ты помнишь… Еврус?

Мокрые кудри хлещут Майкрофта по щеке, когда тот мотает головой.

— Э… брус? — пытается повторить он.

— Неважно, — говорит Майкрофт, стуча зубами. — Неважно. Теперь только мы, мама и папа. Всё будет хорошо.

  
  


  
**\--- 30 ЛЕТ СПУСТЯ ---**  
  


  


Джон выходит из душа, стараясь не поскользнуться, так как пол скользкий от воды, которая стекла по занавеске. Шерлок вечно вытаскивает ее из ванны, говоря, что не желает рисковать и оставлять ее внутри — это, видите ли, слишком отвратительное ощущение, когда мокрая занавеска липнет к телу.

Этого дня Джон ждал без всякого нетерпения, хотя сегодня суббота.

Сегодня похороны Виктора Тревора. После нескольких десятилетий неведения о том, что случилось с их сыном, Треворы наконец получили возможность с ним проститься. У Джона смешанные чувства по этому поводу — его судьба сплелась с судьбой этого мальчика, когда он стоял в колодце, и его пальцы нашарили то, что, как он вскоре понял, было черепом не любимой семейной собаки, а маленького человеческого существа. 

Ну хоть на завтра ничего не запланировано. Может, у Шерлока появится дело, и тогда Джона не смогут уговорить отработать смену на подмене какого-нибудь терапевта. Даже короткое, скучное, легкое дело было бы куда приятнее, чем рассказывать пятидесяти людям подряд, что нет, антибиотиками не лечат простуду.

Они возьмут Рози с собой на похороны. Вряд ли она много что поймет, но, может, вводить какие-то базовые понятия о жизни и смерти никогда не рано. Хотя не скажешь, что ей до сих пор удавалось избегать встречи с понятием человеческой смертности — совсем наоборот. Счастье, что она была всего лишь младенцем и не могла постичь всей полноты и жизненной важности того, что принесла смерть Мэри. Джон сам себе дал клятву не уклоняться от разговоров о Мэри с ребенком. Холмсы — хороший пример того, что молчание никому на пользу не идет.

Шерлок в гостиной играет на скрипке; какая-то современная пьеса, в которой Джон так и не смог уловить мелодию. Он разучивает ее уже несколько недель, и с каждым днем играет все более бегло. За последние полчаса так ни разу и не остановился, а просто делал крохотные паузы при переходе от одной части к другой. Он ведет себя на удивление спокойно; с другой стороны, прошло уже два месяца после событий в Масгрейв-холле. У него было по крайней мере хоть какое-то время, чтобы как-то примириться со всем, а то, что нашли останки Виктора, даст возможность закрытия и ему тоже. Еврус — отдельный разговор; никто не знает, сможет ли он когда-нибудь наладить с ней конструктивные отношения.

Джон слышит, как в гостиной восторженно хихикает Рози; перед тем, как пойти в ванную, он посадил ее в манеж. Она любит слушать, как Шерлок играет, часами готова это делать. Она зачарованно наблюдает, как он ходит по комнате, слегка покачиваясь в такт музыке и ни на что не обращая внимания. Неважно, что он играет, ей всё нравится. Джон, однако, заметил, что Шерлок старается не играть при ней грустные мелодии. Возможно, он прав — в жизни Рози было вполне достаточно печали.

Джон уже почти берется за дверную ручку, как вдруг вспоминает, что еще не брился. Он разворачивается, подходит к раковине, смотрит в зеркало и… хмурится.

Кто-то взял и пальцем написал на запотевшем зеркале слова «Джон Синяя Борода».

Он отпирает дверь и оборачивает полотенце вокруг талии.

— Шерлок!

Еще несколько нот эхом разносятся по коридору, а потом появляется его сосед, отвороты его синего халата колышутся в такт его широким шагам, когда он проходит через кухню и возникает в дверях.

— Да?

Джон отступает в сторону и машет ему, чтобы вошел. Он быстро проверяет: дверь в комнату Шерлока закрыта, но не заперта.

Шерлок с некоторым недоумением разворачивается вокруг себя и вопросительно на него смотрит.

— Ну и?

Джон указывает на зеркало. Пар уже начинает рассеиваться, но слова еще можно разобрать, по крайней мере, Джон может разобрать, зная, что они там были. Для Шерлока они, наверное, выглядят как беспорядочные потеки на подсыхающей от пара поверхности.

— Это ты написал? — требует объяснения Джон. Шерлок не любитель розыгрышей, но, может, это какой-то эксперимент. Например, проверить, насколько ловко он сможет прокрасться по квартире так, чтобы Джон его при этом не заметил.

— Что написал?

Он выглядит таким растерянным, и Джону очень хочется верить, что тот не врет ему в глаза. Вообще-то, всякий раз, когда он ловит Шерлока на чем-то странном, тот сразу же признается, потому что редко понимает, с какой стати Джон будет этим недоволен.

Он снова смотрит в зеркало вместо того, чтобы изображать из себя детектор лжи и вылавливать что-то в выражении лица Шерлока.

Слов больше нет.

— Ладно, неважно, — говорит он. Наверное, он просто устал.

Да и потом, призрачные письмена на стекле — далеко не самое странное, что он видел в компании Шерлока.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история вдохновлена книгой "Wait Till Helen Comes" американской писательницы Мэри Даунинг Хаан. На русский книгу не переводили. Вообще, Хаан у нас практически совсем неизвестна, печатать ее в России начали только в 2020 году. Пока вышла только одна ее книга - "Гость". Хронологически она как раз последняя из написанных.  
> 


End file.
